Borus' Confession
by idesu19
Summary: Borus Redrum sangat menyukai Nona Chris. Gara-gara 'keisengan' Percival, Borus dihadapkan pada situasi rumit dimana ia hanya berdua dengan Chris. Apakah ini merupakan kesempatan yang baik? Akankah Borus berhasil menyatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya pada orang yang ia cintai? [Completed]
1. Chapter 1

**Borus' Confession**

Suatu sore yang cerah di Benteng Budehuc. Borus Redrum, salah seorang dari _Zexen's Six Mighty Knights_, memutuskan untuk berjalan keliling benteng setelah tidur siangnya yang panjang. Setelah mengenakan kemeja, jaket berbahan wol, celana, dan sepatu bot kesayangannya, ia berjalan ke luar kastil. Saat membuka pintu kastil, ia disambut oleh angin sejuk yang berhembus menerpa wajahya. Langit sore terlihat cerah dengan semburat oranye kemerahan.

"Aah, sore yang indah." desahnya.

Borus berjalan santai menuju gerbang benteng. Disana, terlihat Cecil sedang menjaga gerbang bersama anjing-anjing peliharaannya.

"Ah!" serunya. "Selamat sore, Tuan Borus!" Cecil memberi hormat padanya layaknya seorang prajurit yang memberi hormat pada komandannya.

"Selamat sore, Cecil," balas Borus sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sungguh sore yang indah, ya?"

Cecil mengangguk semangat. "Yap! Benar sekali!"

Kemudian, dengan tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke arah Borus. Matanya berbinar-binar. Borus menghela nafas. Ia tahu betul maksud dari matanya yang berbinar-binar itu. Ladeni saja, deh.

"Ba… Bagaimana keadaan Benteng Budehuc saat ini,….Prajurit Cecil?" tanyanya.

Wajah Cecil berubah cerah, secerah matahari. "Siap! Saat ini Benteng Budehuc berada dalam keadaan aman dan tentram. Tidak ada ancaman maupun tanda-tanda penyusup!" jawabnya.

"Bagus, bagus," Borus mengangguk bangga layaknya seorang ayah yang bangga mendengar anaknya mendapat nilai bagus. "Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu dengan penuh semangat, ya."

"Siap, tuan! Serahkan penjagaan benteng padaku!" sahut Cecil lantang. Lalu, ia kembali fokus pada tugasnya.

Borus kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan santainya. Semenjak benteng dijadikan sebagai lokasi perdagangan antarnegara, tempat ini menjadi ramai. Terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang membeli barang. Toko _rune_ Jeane selalu penuh—terutama oleh pria. Restoran Mamie pun demikian. Tadinya, Borus berencana untuk makan disitu. Namun, melihat kondisi restoran itu begitu ramai, Borus jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

Borus cukup senang tinggal disini. Semua orang begitu ramah dan menyenangkan. Borus memang bukan tipe orang yang senang beramah-tamah maupun mengobrol dengan orang lain, tapi ia menyukai bagaimana bersahabatnya orang-orang disini.

Setelah berjalan-jalan cukup lama, Borus memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar. Meminum _wine _segar Kanakan merupakan salah satu kesenangannya. Tak disangka, saat membuka pintu bar, ia menemukan Percival sedang duduk menikmati minumannya di salah satu kursi di bar milik Anne tersebut.

Setelah memesan minuman, Borus mendekati Percival dan menyapanya. "Selamat sore, Percival. Boleh aku bergabung denganmu?"

"Borus! Silahkan, silahkan," Percival menepuk-nepuk kursi yang kosong di sebelahnya; memberi isyarat pada Borus untuk segera duduk. Kemudian, Borus pun duduk di sampingnya. Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Borus bersenandung kecil.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Nona Chris?" tanya Percival memulai percakapan. Sebuah cengiran terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ya Tuhan," Borus mendengus kesal. "Kenapa di setiap pertemuan kita selalu dimulai dengan topik ini, sih?"

Percival tertawa. "Habis, aku gemas melihatmu! Hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh tanpa berbuat apapun!"

Wajah Borus berubah merah. "Sialan kau, Percival!" serunya. "Bukannya aku nggak berani atau bagaimana! Dia seorang kapten! Sedangkan aku… Aku hanya seorang prajurit biasa yang tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan dia, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun!"

"Aduh, Borus," Percival menggelengkan kepala. "Sejak kapan Borus, sang _Swordsman of Rage_, menjadi pengecut seperti ini?"

"Hei, aku bukan penge—"

Percival merangkul Borus dengan bersahabat. "Dengarkan aku, Borus. Aku sarankan kau untuk segera bergerak. Ada banyak pria yang sudah mengincar Nona Chris, lho~" katanya dengan nada yang terdengar menyebalkan.

Borus melirik Percival dengan tajam. "Ooh, jangan berani-beraninya kau, Percival…"

"Heh, dan kenapa tidak?" ujar Percival sambil terkekeh. "Setiap pria punya kesempatan yang sama denganmu untuk mendapatkan dia."

Borus merengut kesal. Aura kemarahannya menjulur ke segala arah. Bahkan, Anne yang datang mengantar pesanan Borus, langsung merinding dibuatnya.

"Haha, tenanglah Borus. Aku hanya bercanda, kok!" Percival melepas rangkulannya. Lalu, ia menatap Borus dengan serius. "Tapi, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kalau kau nggak segera bergerak mendekati Nona Chris, aku akan mendahuluimu."

'_Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!_' batin Borus. "Dan bagaimana cara untuk memulainya, Tuan Cassanova?" tanyanya sambil mencibir.

Percival meletakkan tangan di dagunya. "Hmm," gumamnya. Borus meneguk minumannya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Aku punya ide!" serunya. "Borus, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Nona Chris malam ini, tepat jam 9. Dengan begitu, kau punya kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu. Bagaimana?"

"BRUUUUUHHHH!" Borus menyemburkan minumannya. "MALAM INI!?"

Percival mengangguk mantap. Borus melotot tepat ke arah kedua mata Percival.

"KAU GILA YA!? Memandangnya saja sudah bikin aku deg-degan, gimana kalau bicara empat mata dengannya, haaah!?" teriaknya. Beberapa orang di bar memperhatikan Borus dengan tatapan bingung, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk diam saja. Wah, bisa gawat kalau cari gara-gara sama ksatria yang satu ini.

"Ooh, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya," jawab Percival santai. Percival sialan! Dia tidak tahu, sih, rasanya menjadi Borus. Membayangkan ngobrol berdua dengan Nona Chris saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Ayolah, Borus. Kau 'kan seorang ksatria! Berperang di medan perang saja kau bisa, apalagi masalah kecil seperti—NONA CHRIS!" Percival bangkit dari kursinya dan melambaikan tangan pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke bar.

Disana, berdiri seorang wanita berambut panjang _silver_. Dia—dia adalah wanita idaman Borus, Chris Lightfellow.

Chris tersenyum. "Selamat sore," sapanya. Percival segera beranjak mendekati Chris dan mendorongnya sampai ke meja dimana Borus sedang terduduk kaku saking gugupnya.

"Kebetulan sekali nona datang kesini! Silahkan duduk," ujar Percival senang.

"T—tapi, ini 'kan tempat dudukmu—"

"Saya sudah selesai minum, kok. Nona duduk saja disini bersama Borus." Percival menengok ke arah Borus sambil mengedipkan matanya. Borus hanya bisa melotot.

"Oh, baiklah." ujar Chris. Lalu, ia duduk di kursi tersebut. Chris tersenyum ke arah Borus, menyebabkan semburat merah muncul di muka ksatria _blonde_ itu.

"Nona mau pesan apa? Biar saya yang memesannya," tawar Percival. '_Sialan, sialan, sialan kau, Percival!' _umpat Borus dalam hati. Dia berjanji, setelah semua ini berakhir, ia akan menghajar Percival habis-habisan.

"Kalau begitu, _lemon tea_ hangat saja, ya. Terima kasih." Chris tersenyum lembut. Jantung Borus hampir copot dibuatnya. Percival pun segera bergegas memesan minuman, meninggalkan Borus dan Chris berduaan.

Dalam keheningan diantara mereka berdua, Borus melirikkan matanya ke arah Chris.

Wajahnya yang cantik, kedua matanya yang indah, bibirnya yang menawan, rambutnya yang lembut—sungguh sempurna.

"Ng, ada apa, Borus?" tanya Chris. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Borus langsung memalingkan wajahnya. _'MAMPUS!'_

"Ah, ti… tidak ada apa-apa, kok," jawabnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Percival datang sambil membawa pesanan Chris. "Silahkan, Nona."

"Terima kasih banyak, Percival."

"Sama-sama," balas Percival. "Oh iya, saya baru ingat ada hal penting yang harus saya urus. Jadi, saya permisi dulu, ya."

"Ooh, begitu. Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Percival." ujar Chris.

Percival menunduk hormat. "Sampai nanti, Nona Chris, Borus." Ia kembali mengedipkan matanya ke arah Borus, yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan mata tajam. Percival menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawa, lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Borus dan Chris.

Sumpah, situasi ini merupakan situasi paling _awkward_ dalam sepanjang kehidupan Borus Redrum.

Keringat dingin mengucur dari kening Borus. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Dia benar-benar mirip seperti orang yang lagi menahan buang air. _'Ayolah, Borus. JADILAH SEORANG PRIA SEJATI!'_

"Ekhem," Borus membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Ba… Bagaimana kabar Nona sekarang? Nona… pasti lelah sekali, ekhem, akhir-akhir ini,"

Chris meneguk minumannya. "Semua perang memang melelahkan, Borus. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sampai perang ini berakhir," jawab Chris pelan. Borus terdiam mendengar jawaban Chris. Sial! Sepertinya dia salah memulai pembicaraan ini—eh, tidak. Ini salah karena Nona Chris memberi jawaban serius nan menyedihkan itu!

"Kalau Borus sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu?" lanjut Chris sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, eh, ng…" Borus jadi salah tingkah, lagi. "Sa… Saya baik, kok, Nona. Cukup istirahat sebentar, dan saya akan bugar kembali! Haha," jawabnya. Dia sedang berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan caranya sendiri, tapi, hal itu tetap tidak membuat tubuhnya berhenti gemetar.

"Fufu. Istirahat yang cukup memang baik, asal jangan sampai istirahatnya dipakai untuk minum-minum. Kita harus tetap dalam keadaan prima saat berperang." jelas Chris. _JLEB! _RIGHT AT THE KOKORO!

'_Aduh, Nona. Saya jadi merasa tersinggung, nih...'_ ucap Borus dalam batinnya. Borus memang gemar minum-minum, dan perkataan kaptennya tadi benar-benar nge-_jleb_ hatinya yang mungil.

"Y—ya, tentu saja," kata Borus pada akhirnya.

Chris menghirup aroma _lemon tea_ pesanannya dan kembali meneguknya. Lalu, ia menatap Borus dengan intens. Sebenarnya, sudah cukup lama ia memperhatikan Borus. Gelagatnya saat ini sungguh berbeda dari biasanya.

"Borus?"

Borus tersentak kaget. "Ya? A—ada apa, Nona?"

"Kamu dari tadi gemetaran dan mukamu memerah. Apa kamu sedang sakit?" tanya Chris khawatir.

Kedua mata Borus membulat. Gawat. Nona Chris sudah menyadarinya. Inilah… Inilah saatnya!

"Ng, anu, sebenarnya…" Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di wajah Borus. Jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat. "Ada hal penting yang ingin saya… katakan…" ujarnya lirih. Kedua matanya tak sanggup menatap iris ungu milik Chris.

"Hal yang penting?" ulang Chris. Borus mengangguk lemas.

Borus mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya bertatapan dengan Chris. Kedua mulutnya terkatup rapat, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun enggan mengatakannya. Perlahan namun pasti, tangannya bergerak mendekati tangan Chris. Meraihnya, dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Chris sedikit kaget karenanya. Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya yang seputih salju. "Bo—Borus?"

Borus semakin mempererat genggamannya. Saking eratnya, ia sampai bisa merasakan keringat di telapak tangannya.

'_AYO, BORUS! KATAKAN!'_

"Sebenarnya, saya…"

'_KAU PASTI BISA!"_

"Saya…"

'_KATAKAN!'_

"Saya sudah lama…"

Borus menatap Chris. Lama. Lama sekali.

'…_Tapi… Tidak… Aku tidak bisa…'_

Borus melepas genggaman tangannya. Lalu, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Chris yang kebingungan hanya bisa menatap punggung ksatria _blonde_ yang pergi menjauh darinya.

'_Borus, kau memang seorang pengecut.'_

…to be continued to Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAAALLL!"

Borus menebas pedangnya dengan kencang. Boneka gandum di depannya langsung terbelah. Saat ini, Borus dan Percival sedang berlatih di dojonya Juan. Melihat sobatnya marah-marah tanpa sebab, Percival berjalan mendekati Borus dengan pelan; takut-takut kalau sang _Swordsman of Rage_ menghunuskan pedang ke tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hei, Borus," Percival menepuk pundak Borus dengan bersahabat. "Sesuatu telah terjadi, ya? Kamu berbeda semenjak keluar dari bar malam itu."

"Habislah sudah…" bisik Borus pelan. Percival tidak merespon; ia membiarkan Borus menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Malam itu, aku membuang kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Aku malah kabur tanpa berkata apapun... Pengecut macam apa aku ini!"

Kedua tangan Borus mengepal dengan sangat kuat. Baru pertama kali Percival melihat Borus seperti ini.

"Huh, baru sama wanita aja udah kalah!" serunya.

"Hei, ini berbeda, tahu!" sentak Borus.

"Berbeda gimana?" tanya Percival menggoda Borus.

"…Akh! Pokoknya berbeda! Pria _playboy_ sepertimu tidak akan mengerti perasaan cinta tulusku pada Nona Chris!" Borus kembali menebaskan pedangnya ke boneka gandum lainnya, kembali membelahnya menjadi dua.

"Dan sayangnya, 'perasaan cinta tulus' yang kamu bangga-banggakan tidak sampai kepadanya, hm?" ujar Percival. "Kurasa, inilah saatnya aku beraksi—"

Dengan gerakan yang cepat dan tiba-tiba, Borus menghunuskan pedangnya tepat ke tenggorokkan Percival. Ujungnya yang runcing menyentuh kulit leher Percival.

"Jangan. Berani-beraninya. Kau. Menyentuh. Nona. Chris." ancamnya. Kedua matanya menatap Percival dengan tajam, seakan-akan berkata: aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu kalau kamu menyentuh Nona Chris.

Bukannya takut, Percival malah tertawa. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan membuang semua rasa maluku untuk orang yang aku cintai." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Borus menatap Percival. Lama. Lama sekali.

"Sial! Aku selesai berlatih!" Borus memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedang dan bergegas meninggalkan Percival. Percival yang berdiri disana hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Percival!" seru seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Oh, Nona Chris! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Anu… Apa kamu melihat Borus?" tanya Chris. Semburat rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

"Dia baru saja pergi." jelas Percival. "Perlu saya panggilkan?"

"Tidak, tidak usah!" jawab Chris menolak. Wajahnya kembali memerah. "Belakangan ini… Borus bertingkah aneh, ya? Dia seperti selalu menghindariku…"

Percival tersenyum—sedikit menggigit bibir bagian bawah untuk menahan tawa. _'Dasar payah…'_

"Hee, benarkah?" tanya Percival; pura-pura tidak tahu.

Chris mengangguk. "Saat rapat atau latihan, dia selalu memalingkan wajah saat aku menegurnya. Saat berpapasan pun juga begitu… Bahkan dia mempercepat jalannya seakan-akan berusaha menjauh dariku… Dan barusan, dia pasti juga pergi karena aku kesini, 'kan?" Ia menghela napas. "Kalau hal ini terus berlangsung, takutnya bakal terjadi miskomunikasi antara aku dan dia saat perang nanti. Apa aku telah membuatnya kesal?"

Percival menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Dia tidak menyangka bakal berakhir seperti ini. Dasar Borus! Dia terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

"Jangan khawatir, Nona," Percival mencoba menenangkan Chris. "Borus tidak membenci Nona, kok. Berikan dia sedikit waktu, dan semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala."

Chris tersenyum lega. Dia amat sangat beruntung mempunyai rekan seperti Percival; tenang dan bisa diandalkan. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Percival."

Tak jauh dari mereka, sebuah sosok tengah mengintip dari balik tembok.

"Percival sialan!" ujarnya kesal. Tembok tempatnya mengintip menjadi retak permanen karena Borus memerasnya dengan kencang dan penuh emosi. "Cih!"

Sembari terus mengumpat, Borus pergi menjauh dari tempat persembunyiannya.

~o~

Malam itu, bulan bersinar dengan terangnya. Bintang-bintang yang berkilauan ikut menghiasi. Disanalah Borus; di sebuah kapal tua di belakang Benteng Budehuc. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi dan ombak yang tenang menggoyang kapal dengan pelan, memberi rasa nyaman dan tentram. Borus jarang sekali pergi ke tempat ini—paling-paling hanya saat dia ingin mandi air panas.

"Harusnya aku lebih sering kesini…" desahnya. Dia menengadah untuk menatap bulan. Pikirannya kini bercampur aduk; haruskah ia menyerah, atau bertahan pada cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Benar juga kata Percival. Ia adalah seorang pengecut. Dan seharusnya ia tidak memikirkan hal sepele seperti ini dalam situasi perang.

"Aku ini seorang ksatria. Aku harus bisa fokus. Perasaan semacam ini harusnya aku abaikan… Seorang ksatria seharusnya memikirkan keamanan warganya, untuk selalu melindungi mereka dan rekan-rekan sesama ksatria. Tapi, aku malah… terjebak dalam perasaan seperti ini… Ksatria macam apa aku ini?"

Borus terus mengoceh pada dirinya sendiri; meluapkan segala kekecewaan dan amarah yang ada dalam dirinya. Biasanya Borus akan mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya saat ia sedang galau, tapi saat ini _Zwei _sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. "Seharusnya aku membawa _Zwei_… atau sebotol _wine_…"

"Borus?"

_Deg!_ Borus kenal suara itu. Suara sang kapten…

Borus membalikkan tubuhnya. Didapatinya Chris tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat semakin bercahaya di bawah sinar rembulan. Rambutnya yang berwarna _silver_ dibiarkan tergerai. Gaun malamnya yang berwarna putih dengan panjang selutut sedikit berkibar terkena hembusan angin malam. Chris tampak seperti seorang dewi yang baru turun dari khayangan.

Borus tertegun melihat Chris. Ia seperti tersihir oleh kecantikannya.

Chris berjalan mendekati Borus. "Sedang apa kau disini? Tumben sekali,"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Borus menjawab singkat. "Sedang, err… menikmati indahnya malam…" Ia memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang timbul di wajanya. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdegup kencang. "Um, sebaiknya saya—"

"Jangan pergi."

Ugh, kata-kata itu terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Mau tidak mau, Borus harus tetap tinggal dan menemani Chris.

Mereka berdua bersandar di pembatas kapal. Sesekali Borus melirik ke arah Chris, membuatnya semakin galau untuk menyerah atau tetap mempertahankan perasaannya.

"Anu, Borus…"

"Y—ya?"

Chris menatap Borus. "Kalau kamu sedang ada masalah, kamu bisa cerita ke saya," ujarnya. "Anggap saja saya sebagai seorang teman."

Borus kebingungan mendengar ucapan kaptennya. "Err, baik, Nona…"

"Panggil saja saya Chris." Chris tersenyum lembut. Jantung Borus kembali berdegup kencang.

"Baik… Chris…"

Mereka kembali diam. Lagi-lagi pikiran Borus kacau.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu menghindari saya, ya?" Chris memulai pembicaraan. _Straight forward as usual_. "Ada apa? Apa ada kata-kata saya yang tidak mengenakkan atau semacamnya yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Borus membuka mulutnya. "…Tidak… Bukan karena itu…"

Borus berdiri berhadapan dengan Chris. Wajahnya tak lagi ia palingkan. Keberanian yang berpencar dalam dirinya, kini menyatu sekali lagi.

"Saat pertama kali melihatmu, timbul suatu perasaan dalam diri saya. Semakin hari, semakin sering kita berlatih, semakin sering kita bertemu, semakin sering saya berdampingan denganmu saat berperang, semakin tumbuhlah perasaan itu… Hal seperti ini, baru pertama kali saya alami, dan saya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mengatasinya…

Karena perasaan itu, jantung saya selalu berdegup kencang dan wajah saya terasa panas saat berpapasan denganmu. Rasanya benar-benar bikin tidak nyaman… Makanya akhir-akhir ini saya selalu menghindar darimu," Borus mengelus-ngelus tengkuknya dengan gugup. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Dengan perlahan, Borus meraih kedua tangan Chris dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Chris, izinkanlah saya untuk terus berada di sisimu," Dan ia ucapkan keinginannya selama ini. "Saya, Borus, berjanji akan selalu melindungimu."

Chris terdiam. Jantungnya ikut berpacu dengan degup jantung Borus. Wajahnya kini semerah buah stroberi.

"Ah!" Borus memekik. Melihat Chris yang diam membatu, ia melepas kedua tangan Chris yang tadi ia genggam dengan cepat. "Ma—maafkan saya, Nona Chris! Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan saya!" ujarnya panik. Refleks, ia langsung memalingkan wajah dan membelakangi Chris. Rambut _blonde_nya ia remas sebagai pelampiasan rasa malu atas tindakannya tadi. _'Bodoh! Apa yang telah kau perbuat!? Memalukaaaaaan! Selamanya kau nggak akan pernah bisa berhadapan lagi dengan Nona Chris!'_

"Terima kasih, Borus."

"Eh?"

Borus menoleh. Sang dewi, tersenyum dengan amat tulus. "Aku senang. Teruslah berada di sisiku, ya?"

"Nona Chris…"

Borus menghembuskan napas lega. Ia amat sangat gembira.

Ia berjalan mendekati Chris dan membungkuk hormat. Kemudian, ia berlutut layaknya seorang pangeran. "Bolehkah?" Tangan kanannya terjulur ke arah Chris. Chris tersenyum. Tangan kanannya pun ia letakkan pada telapak tangan kanan Borus.

Di bawah sinar rembulan itu, sang ksatria mengecup tangan sang dewi yang ia cintai.

~o~

"Borus, akhir-akhir ini kau tampak bahagia sekali, ya?" ujar Percival. Hampir setiap hari ia tersenyum lebar dan lebih ramah dibandingkan dulu. Yah, walau terkadang emosinya masih suka tersulut dengan mudah.

"Begitulah," jawabnya singkat. "Akhirnya aku berhasil, Percival."

"Berhasil? Berhasil apa?"

Borus terkekeh. "Pokoknya aku berhasil. Kheheh,"

Percival mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia mengerti apa yang Borus maksud. Sebuah senyum bangga terlukis di wajahnya. _'Syukurlah ia berhasil mengatasinya.'_

Memang, Borus tidak menyatakan cintanya secara langsung dengan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu", atau semacamnya. Tidak. Tapi, ia merasa puas. Tak perlu kata-kata cinta untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang pada seseorang. Janjinya malam itulah, yang menjadi bukti atas cintanya yang tulus pada Chris. Dan ia bersumpah, akan menepati janji itu hingga maut menjemputnya.

_End._


End file.
